gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Robert Mc Roberts/POTCO Players Wikia Retrospective Presidential Elections
Here, the Users of POTCO players wikia can vote on the presidential elections from the past, and see if the results from here, compare with the results of real life. Vote for who you wanted to win, not necissarly the real life winner! 1789 Election George Washington (Independent) John Adams (Independent) John Jay (Independent) Robert Harrison (Independent) John Rutledge (Independent) Other/None 1792 Election George Washington (Federalist) John Adams (Federalist) George Clinton (Democratic Republican) Thomas Jefferson (Democratic Republican) Other/None 1796 Election John Adams (Federalist) Thomas Jefferson (Democratic Republican) Thomas Pickney (Federalist) Aaron Burr (Democratic Republican) Samuel Adams (Federalist) Oliver Ellsworth (Federalist) George Clinton (Democratic Republican) Other/None 1800 Election Thomas Jefferson (Democratic Republican) Aaron Burr (Democratic Republican) John Adams (Federalist) Charles Pickney (Federalist) Other/None 1804 Election Thomas Jefferson (Democratic Republican) Charles Pickney (Federalist) Other/None 1808 Election James Madison (Democratic Republican) Charles Pickney (Federalist) George Clinton (Democratic Republican) Other/None 1812 Election James Madison (Democratic Republican) DeWitt Clinton (Federalist) Other/None 1816 Election James Monroe (Democratic Republican) Rufus King (Federalist) Other/None 1820 Election James Monroe (Democratic Republican) Other/None 1824 Election John Q. Adams (Democratic Republican) Andrew Jackson (Democratic Republican) William Crawford (Democratic Republican) Henry Clay (Democratic Republican) Other/None 1828 Election Andrew Jackson (Democrat) John Q. Adams (National Republican) Other/None 1832 Election Andrew Jackson (Democrat) Henry Clay (National Republican) William Wirt (Anti-Masonic) Other/None 1836 Election Martin Van Buren (Democrat) William Harrison (Whig) Hugh White (Whig) Daniel Webster (Whig) Other/None 1840 Election William Harrison (Whig) Martin Van Buren (Democrat) Other/None 1844 Election James Polk (Democrat) Henry Clay (Whig) James Birney (Liberty) Other/None 1848 Election Zachary Taylor (Whig) Lewis Cass (Democrat) Martin Van Buren (Free Soil) Other/None 1852 Election Franklin Pierce (Democrat) Winfield Scott (Whig) John Hale (Free Soil) Other/None 1856 Election James Buchanan (Democrat) John Fremont (Republican) Millard Fillmore (Know-Nothing) Other/None 1860 Election Abraham Lincoln (Republican) John Beckenridge (Democrat) John Bell (Constitutional Union) Stephen Douglas (Democrat) Other/None 1864 Election Abraham Lincoln (Republican) George McClellan (Democrat) Other/None 1868 Election Ulysses S. Grant (Republican) Horatio Seymour (Democrat) Other/None 1872 Election Ulysses S. Grant (Republican) Horace Greeley (Liberal Republican) Other/None 1876 Election Rutherford Hayes (Republican) Samuel Tilden (Democrat) Other/None 1880 Election James Garfield (Republican) Winfield Hancock (Democrat) James Weaver (Greenback) Other/None 1884 Election Grover Cleveland (Democrat) James Blaine (Republican) Other/None 1888 Election Benjamin Harrison (Republican) Grover Cleveland (Democrat) Clinton Frisk (Prohibition) Other/None 1892 Election Grover Cleveland (Democrat) Benjamin Harrison (Republican) James Weaver (Populist) John Bidwell (Prohibition) Other/None 1896 Election William McKinley (Republican) William Jennings Bryan (Democrat/Populist) Other/None 1900 Election William McKinley (Republican) William Jennings Bryan (Democrat/Populist) Other/None 1904 Election Theodore Roosevelt (Republican) Alton Parker (Democrat) Eugene Debs (Socialist) Other/None 1908 Election William Taft (Republican) William Jennings Bryan (Democrat) Eugene Debs (Socialist) Other/None 1912 Election Woodrow Wilson (Democrat) Theodore Roosevelt (Progressive) William Taft (Republican) Eugene Debs (Socialist) Other/None 1916 Election Woodrow Wilson (Democrat) Charles Evan Hughes (Republican) Allan Benson (Socialist) Other/None 1920 Election Warren Harding (Republican) James Cox (Democrat) Eugene Debs (Socialist) Other/None 1924 Election Calvin Coolidge (Republican) John Davis (Democrat) Robert LaFollette (Progressive) Other/None 1928 Election Herbert Hoover (Republican) Alfred Smith (Democrat) Other/None 1932 Election Franklin Roosevelt (Democrat) Herbert Hoover (Republican) Norman Thomas (Socialist) Other/None 1936 Election Franklin Roosevelt (Democrat) Alfred Landon (Republican) Other/None 1940 Election Franklin Roosevelt (Democrat) Wendell Willkie (Republican) Other/None 1944 Election Franklin Roosevelt (Democrat) Thomas Dewey (Republican) Other/None 1948 Election Harry Truman (Democrat) Thomas Dewey (Republican) Strom Thurmond (State's Rights Democratic) Henry Wallace (Progressive) Other/None 1952 Election Dwight Eisenhower (Republican) Adlai Stevenson (Democrat) Other/None 1956 Election Dwight Eisenhower (Republican) Adlai Stevenson (Democrat) Other/None 1960 Election John Kennedy (Democrat) Richard Nixon (Republican) Other/None 1964 Election Lyndon Johnson (Democrat) Barry Goldwater (Republican) Other/None 1968 Election Richard Nixon (Republican) Hubert Humphrey (Democrat) George Wallace (American Independent) Other/None 1972 Election Richard Nixon (Republican) George McGovern (Democrat) Other/None 1976 Election James Carter (Democrat) Gerald Ford (Republican) Other/None 1980 Election Ronald Reagan (Republican) James Carter (Democrat) John Anderson (Independent) Other/None 1984 Election Ronald Reagan (Republican) Walter Mondale (Democrat) Other/None 1988 Election George H. W. Bush (Republican) Micheal Dukakis (Democrat) Other/None 1992 Election William Clinton (Democrat) George H. W. Bush (Republican) Ross Perot (Independent) Other/None 1996 Election William Clinton (Democrat) Robert Dole (Republican) Ross Perot (Reform) Other/None 2000 Election George W. Bush (Republican) Albert Gore (Democrat) Ralph Nader (Green) Other/None 2004 Election George Bush (Republican) John Kerry (Democrat) Other/None 2008 Election Barrack Obama (Democrat) John McCain (Republican) Other/None ---- ''2012 Election Barrack Obama (Democrat) Mitt Romney (Republican) Gary Johnson (Libertarian) Other/None '' ---- 2012 Republican Primaries Mitt Romney Rick Santorum Ron Paul Newt Gingrich Rick Perry John Huntsman Michele Bachmann Gary Johnson Herman Cain Buddy Roemer Uncommitted Other/None 2012 Democratic Primaries Barrack Obama Uncommitted John Wolfe Jr. Randall Terry Jim Rodgers Keith Russell Judd Other/None 2008 Republican Primaries John McCain Mitt Romney Mike Huckabee Ron Paul Fred Thompson Alan Keyes Duncan Hunter Rudy Guiliani Other/None 2008 Democratic Primaries Barrack Obama Hillary Clinton John Edwards Joe Biden Chris Dodd Mike Gravel Denis Kucinich Bill Richardson Uncommitted Other/None Category:Blog posts